The Island
by mercury999
Summary: Peter and Daniel are back, this time on their own turf. Another Mulder and Scully with her twin 'tornadic' nephews story.


Title: The Island  
Author: mercury_999  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Most characters belong to CC, 1013 and FOX.... the  
twins are mine :P  
Distribution: Please ask first, but I'll always say yes. :)  
Summary: Peter and Daniel are back, this time on their own turf.   
Another Mulder and Scully with her twin 'tornadic' nephews story.   
Feedback: mercury_999@hotmail.com  
Author's Notes: This was written after many requests for a follow  
up to my story, Playing House. I would recommend reading that one  
first.  
  
XxXxX  
  
The dirt road ended abruptly at a wooden dock constructed with old  
railroad ties. Parked in the grass a hundred feet from the dock was a  
dark green Dodge truck. The water sparkled with the reflection of  
the sun, as small waves broke and crashed on the sandy beach.  
Mulder maneuvered the rented Taurus next to the truck and shifted  
into Park.   
  
"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I don't see any other old docks on dead end roads," Scully replied  
with a smile, as she opened the passenger door. Mulder turned off  
the ignition. The wave of heat hit them as they emerged from the  
air-conditioned car into the California sun. "He should be here any  
time now," Scully added.  
  
Mulder stretched and closed the car door. "I think I'm going to like  
this vacation," he grinned.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Scully asked, walking around the car.   
  
He grinned at her, then gazed across the crystal water. "Come  
here," Mulder said, as he took her hand and led her to the end of the  
dock. They stood in silence for a minute, then Mulder wrapped his  
arms around her waist and held her in front of him. "Do you feel  
like you're flying?" he asked.  
  
"Mulder what are you doing?" Scully asked with a laugh. He rocked  
them back and forth, without giving her an answer. "Mulder?" He  
jumped before she could utter another word, and her mouth was  
filled with salt water.   
  
They surfaced a few feet apart and Scully gave him her best 'I'm-pissed-off-but-that-was-fun' look, then started swimming around the  
dock. Mulder swam behind her and gasped her hips, preventing her  
from swimming forward. Giving up, she twisted around in his arms  
and floated on her back.  
  
"That shirt looks awfully sexy on you when it's wet," Mulder  
smirked. "Are you sure you want your brother to see it?"  
  
"Mmm," Scully murmured. She lifted her head from the water and  
kissed him softly. He pulled away quickly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Salt water," he shuddered. "Tastes horrible." Scully glided toward  
him, Mulder retreated to deeper water. Scully caught up to him and  
wrapped her arms and legs around him.   
  
"I'm going to kiss you now," she whispered, bringing Mulder's  
downward gaze back to her face. Just as she brushed her lips  
against his, a familiar voice interrupted them.  
  
"Hiya folks. I'd hate to interrupt your little rendezvous, but there are  
two little monsters waiting to see you," Charles said, as the boat  
drifted closer. Mulder winked, then glanced at Scully's shirt. She  
splashed him, then swam over to her brothers boat.   
  
"Hi Charles," Scully said, hugging him over the side of his motor  
boat. "You wouldn't think that eight months would seem like such a  
long time!" She referred to his visit last Thanksgiving.  
  
"It sure it nice to see you Dana, Mulder," Charles said, shaking  
Mulder's hand.   
  
"It's nice to see you too, Charles," Mulder said. "I thought you were  
bringing the kids."  
  
Charles laughed. "I was going to, but they stayed up all night  
waiting for you to come! What happened last time that makes them  
so excited?"  
  
Scully and Mulder exchanged a look. "Do you have any towels?"  
She asked.   
  
"Of course. You can dry off as I load your luggage into the boat.  
The island is about 15 minutes away."   
  
Mulder and Scully waded to the shore, while Charles docked the  
boat. "I'm going to get changed in the car," Scully announced. She  
grabbed a change of clothes from her suitcase, and opened the door  
to the backseat.   
  
"Need any help?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully replied.  
  
"Fine. I wasn't talking to you anyway. Need any help, Charles?"  
Mulder asked, smirking at Scully. Scully rolled her eyes and got in  
the car.   
  
"Here." Charles tossed Mulder a rope. "Tie this to that pillar over  
there."  
  
"Any particular way?" Mulder asked.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter. We'll only be here for a few minutes  
anyway," Charles replied.   
  
"I'll go get our suitcases," Mulder said, after he finished tying the  
knot.   
  
Charles started moving the water toys, life jackets and tackle boxes  
that crowded the floor of his boat. "Go ahead. I'll make some  
room."  
  
Mulder walked casually up to the car and opened the same door  
Scully had gone into. "Can I have your wet clothes?" Scully flung  
the wadded up outfit at him, and got out of the vehicle on the other  
side. Mulder stood up, holding the clothes. "You know Scully, I  
think the salt water does good for your... delicates," he grinned.   
  
Scully laughed. "Aren't you going to get changed?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am," he peeled off his T-shirt and tossed it to  
Scully. She picked up her suitcase and carried it down to the boat.  
Mulder returned to the boat with his suitcase after a minute,  
wearing a bathing suit and sandals.   
  
"Is that all you're wearing?" Scully asked, handing Charles her  
suitcase.  
  
"Yes..." Mulder trailed off. "Do you not find me attractive  
anymore?"  
  
"That's not it," she winked at him. "I just don't want to hear you  
complaining because of the sunburn you're going to get."  
  
"That was the plan. Then you could spend our vacation rubbing  
aloe all over me," Mulder replied, handing Charles his suitcase.  
  
"In your dreams," Scully retorted, then jumped into the boat.  
Mulder put a T-shirt on, then stepped into the boat. After a few  
minutes they were cruising at high speed toward the island.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"Daddy's coming!" A young boy screamed from the sand where he  
was building a sand castle. A moment later his identical twin  
emerged from the house at full speed. Both boys started jumping up  
and down and waving their arms.  
  
"Peter, Daniel," Andrea called, as she came out of the beach house.  
"I want you to be on your best behaviour while Dana and Mulder  
are-" The boat had drifted close enough to the dock so both boys  
jumped into it.   
  
"Auntie Dana!" One yelled.  
  
"Uncie Moldy!" The other one exclaimed. Both children were  
talking with excitement about everything that had happened to them  
since Thanksgiving. Charles tied the boat while Mulder and Scully  
tried to get out.  
  
"So then the dinosaur picked me up with the end of his tail and put  
me on his back!" Daniel said.  
  
"That must have been quite an experience," Mulder said, picking up  
one boy in each arm so they could get off the boat. Scully and  
Charles each grabbed a suitcase and walked toward Andrea.  
  
"There's the fortress we're making for our toys," Peter said, pointing  
to the sand castle they had deserted when the boat was in sight.   
  
"Andrea! How have you been?" Scully asked, hugging her.   
  
"Pretty good, yourself?" Andrea replied.  
  
"Not bad," Scully grinned. Mulder put the boys on the ground and  
went over to shake Andrea's hand. She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Oh come on Mulder. You're practically family," she said, hugging  
him.   
  
"It's nice to see you, too," he said.   
  
"Come in, we'll show you the place then I'll make some lunch,"  
Andrea replied. "Boys, how about you go finish your sand castle?"  
They retreated to the shore, while Andrea led Scully and Mulder  
into the house.   
  
A cat jumped onto the counter as they closed the screen door.  
"Snip, get down!" Andrea scolded, pushing the cat down. "He loves  
company." Charles moved past her and toward a door.   
  
"This will be your room," he opened the door and set the suitcase  
down.   
  
"This is the guest room?" Mulder asked in disbelief. "Looks more  
like a master bedroom suite!"  
  
"That door leads to a bathroom," Andrea said, pointing to a door on  
the opposite wall.   
  
"Did you guys design this?" Scully asked, pulling back the curtains  
and looking out at the view.  
  
"Andrea did," Charles said. "She did a great job."  
  
"Except this place doesn't have electricity," Andrea said, pointing at  
the kerosene lanterns on the dresser and night stand. "We have a  
propane stove and a barbeque to do the cooking. It's not bad here, as  
long as you aren't fond of things like curling irons." She laughed.   
  
Charles and Andrea showed them the rest of the house, then Mulder  
asked, "You guys do have running water, right?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Charles replied.  
  
"Nature calls," Mulder headed to the guest room.  
  
"I'm going to put on my bathing suit and join the boys outside,"  
Scully said, also heading for the guest room.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Mulder came out of the bathroom just as Scully finished changing  
into her bathing suit.  
  
"You're wearing that?" He asked.  
  
"Why not?" She grinned at him.   
  
"I just... don't want you to get sunburned, didn't you pack another  
bathing suit?" he asked, then sat down on the bed and began to go  
through her suitcase. She watched him with a smirk. "See? Here's  
one.... whoa. Scully?" He was holding up two suits, a one piece and  
a string bikini.   
  
Scully slid over to him and sat on his lap. She took the clothes out  
of his hands, and replaced them in her suitcase, then turned to face  
him. "I just thought you might like to have a little fun... later," she  
whispered. Mulder's eyes widened.   
  
"You're going to get me in trouble if you keep this up," he grinned.  
There was a pounding on the window. "What the Hell?" The twins  
were standing on lawn chairs outside the window, making disgusted  
faces at them.  
  
Scully slid off Mulder and stood up. She took his hand and led him  
out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen. Andrea was standing  
in front of the counter making a salad. "Charles is outside with the  
kids," she said as they passed through. Mulder and Scully  
exchanged a look, then pushed open the screen door and went into  
the bright sunshine.  
  
"Hey, can you play with us?" The boys yelled from their sand castle.  
They were each wearing matching swim suits, ball caps and water  
wings. After reaching the kids, Scully spread a towel to sit on, near  
it and Mulder sat down in the sand next to the boys.   
  
"You have quite a little fortress here," he said to them. "What are  
these?" He gestured to the mound of toys that resembled animals.  
  
"You don't know what these are?" Daniel demanded, picking up  
something that looked like a turtle.   
  
"No..." Mulder said.  
  
"Pokemon!" Peter yelled. "You don't know what Pokemon are?"   
  
Mulder shrugged. "What's that one?" He pointed at the turtle.   
  
"This is Squirtle," Peter said.   
  
"He evolves into War Turtle," Daniel added.   
  
"I see," Mulder said. "Who am I?"  
  
"You can be..." Daniel said, then dug through the pile. "This one.  
Poliwag." He held up one that resembled a tad pole.  
  
"Well, I can think of something else this thing resembles," Mulder  
winked at Scully. She hit his arm lightly.  
  
"What?" Peter and Daniel chimed.  
  
"Nothing," Scully said. "Who am I?" The boys looked at each other,  
then dug through the pile.  
  
"You can be him, Laprus, because you like sitting on Uncie Moldy's  
lap," Peter handed her the toy. Scully looked at Mulder. He grinned.  
  
"So how to we play?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be Charzard, and Peter is Pikachu, and we have  
to fight all the other ones," Daniel explained. "Me and Pete are  
going to set the other ones up." The boys took armloads of action  
figures and began placing them in various places on the beach.  
  
Mulder rubbed Scully's shoulders, then asked, "Are you wearing sun  
screen?"   
  
"Not yet," she replied, grinning.   
  
"Well, if it weren't for me, who would be the one complaining  
about a burn the whole vacation?" Mulder taunted. "I put mine on  
while I was in the bathroom." He grabbed a bottle of sunscreen that  
was laying in the sand and spread it across Scully's shoulders, then  
continued down her back. He turned her around and did her chest  
and her stomach, arms and legs. Scully put a bit on her finger and  
dabbed it on his nose. Mulder leaned toward her and rubbed his  
nose on hers. Then he kissed her softly.   
  
Charles emerged from around the house, just as two pails of water  
were dumped on Mulder and Scully. He started laughing as Scully  
and Mulder both jumped up. Before the boys could run away,  
Mulder and Scully had each grabbed one and were carrying them  
into the water. Once they got waist deep, the adults dropped the  
children into the water and started walking back to the shore.   
  
"Hey! That was fun!" exclaimed Peter, surfacing.  
  
"Yeah! Can we do it again?" Daniel asked, swimming furiously  
behind them.   
  
Mulder turned around and smiled. "Of course, boys. Come here."  
Daniel swam into his arms, and Mulder picked him up. In the same  
movement, he tossed the kid over his shoulder.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully said.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Daniel said.  
  
"My turn! My turn!" Peter said, yanking on Mulder's swim suit.  
  
"Whoa, easy there. We wouldn't want anything to come out," he  
joked. Scully gave him 'the look.' He threw Peter, then waded over  
to Scully. He ducked underwater, then resurfaced underneath her,  
lifting her onto his shoulders.   
  
"Mulder! Put me down!" Scully yelled, grabbing his head to hold  
her balance.  
  
"Yeah Uncie Moldy! Put her down, I want a turn!" Daniel said.  
  
"Scully don't cover my eyes!" Mulder exclaimed, teetering wildly in  
the water.  
  
"No! Me first this time," Peter argued. Mulder slipped, causing both  
of them to fall into the water. When they surfaced Peter said, "My  
turn!!" Mulder lifted him onto his shoulders and walked around.  
Then gave Daniel a turn.  
  
"You know, if we get your dad in here, you can both do it at the  
same time," Scully suggested. Both of the twins eyes lit up, and  
they swam toward the beach, hollering to their father who was  
sitting on a lawn chair at the patio table.  
  
Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully from behind and kissed her  
neck. His fingers played with the side of her bikini bottom which  
was under water. On the shore, Charles took off his shirt and ran  
with the kids into the water. Together they swam out to where  
Mulder and Scully were standing.   
  
Charles lifted Daniel onto his shoulders, and Mulder lifted Peter.  
The men walked around, until the twins started playfully pushing  
each other. Charles lost his balance after Peter tickled Daniel and  
fell into the water. Scully saw Andrea standing on the shore and  
swam toward the shore.  
  
"How's the water?" Andrea asked, looking at Scully funny.  
  
"It's nice and warm. What?" Scully asked.  
  
"You have sun screen on your nose," Andrea grinned. Scully  
laughed and wiped it off with the back of her hand.  
  
"The kids are having a ball out there," Scully said, shielding her  
eyes from the glare of the sun.  
  
"Those men sure are good with children," Andrea commented.  
"Salad and sandwiches are ready, but I'll wait until they're ready to  
come out." Scully picked up a towel and dried her hair. "It'll end up  
being a late afternoon snack."  
  
XxXxX  
  
"I'm stuffed," Mulder said after they finished clearing the table.   
  
"While I'm doing the dishes, why don't you and Mulder go gather  
some firewood?" Andrea asked her husband.   
  
"I'll help you," Scully offered.   
  
"Are you coming Daniel and Peter?" Charles asked.  
  
"Can we help?" Peter asked, getting off his chair.  
  
"Sure," his father told him. The twins and Mulder put on their  
sandals and walked around the house.  
  
"How big is this island?" Mulder asked.  
  
"About a mile long," Charles said, leading them down a short path  
to a wood shed. "We bring all this wood at the beginning of  
summer." He explained gesturing at the stacked wood. Everyone  
grabbed an arm full and walked back to the house. "That ought to  
last us for a while," he said.  
  
While they waited for Scully and Andrea, the boys headed to the  
shore. Charles sat down in the lawn chair  
"Do you want to play with us?" Daniel asked Charles and Mulder.  
  
Before Mulder could answer, Charles said, "Why don't you play by  
yourselves for a while? Mulder and I are still tired from this  
afternoon's water fight."  
  
"Ok daddy," Peter said, and they began playing with their Pokemon  
by their fortress. Mulder stretched out on the sand and yawned.   
  
Scully and Andrea came out of the house and spread towels on the  
ground. Scully examined Mulder: he was sleeping. Slyly, Scully  
walked over to Peter and Daniel and whispered to them. Their eyes  
lit up and they started talking in loud whispers.  
  
"Hehe, Auntie Dana you have the best ideas!" Peter squealed.  
  
"When can we do it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Shh. Right now. I'll help you when you're ready." The boys  
grabbed their plastic shovels and moved silently closer to Mulder.  
Then they began to dig.  
  
They dug for 20 minutes before Charles said, "Wow Dana. What  
did you tell them to do? They're being so quiet!"  
  
"It'll be a surprise," Scully grinned.  
  
"Auntie Dana, I think we're ready," Peter whispered.   
  
"Okay," she said, then winked at Charles. She got up and leaned  
over Mulder. "Good job boys, this is perfect." She carefully slid one  
hand under his neck and the other behind his knees and pushed him  
into the hole.  
  
"Scully?" he murmured sleepily.   
  
She lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Shh baby. Go  
back to sleep." He pulled her into his arms and fell back asleep.  
Charles and Andrea caught on to what Scully was planning, and  
started snickering. Scully slipped out of his grasp, then whispered,  
"Ok boys."  
  
The boys immediately started burying Mulder's body in sand. Scully  
giggled as she tried to start a conversation with her brother and  
sister-in-law.   
  
"We're done," Daniel announced, standing up. The only part of  
Mulder that was showing was his head.  
  
"I think we should go for a walk," Scully suggested.   
  
Charles eyed Mulder. "Okay, I guess..." he said.  
  
Andrea and the boys got up and started down the beach, and Scully  
walked over to Mulder. She knelt down on top of him, then kissed  
his lips softly. His eyes immediately opened and he mumbled,  
"What the Hell?"  
  
"We're going on a little walk, have fun," she said softly, with a  
wink. Mulder looked at her in confusion. "We'll be back," she  
continued.  
  
"What?" he asked. Scully got up and ran to catch up with the rest of  
the group. A few seconds later Mulder sat up and brushed sand off  
his body. He jogged after them, when he reached the twins, he  
grabbed the twins from behind.  
  
"AIE!" Peter and Daniel screamed, as Mulder trapped them in his  
arms.  
  
"We didn't do it!" Daniel sputtered.  
  
"It was her idea!" Peter claimed, pointing at Scully who looked at  
him innocently. Mulder released the twins and stood up to face  
Scully. Then he tried to grab her. Scully dodged his out-stretched  
arms, and ran down the beach. Mulder overtook her easily, and  
tackled her in the small waves.   
  
"I wish I had my handcuffs," he whispered in her ear. Scully  
blushed slightly and looked at Mulder. His body was completely  
covered with dry sand. Scully looked at her body, which was now  
covered in wet sand.  
  
"Should we wait for these two to clean up? Or continue without  
them?" Andrea asked with a laugh. Mulder helped Scully up and  
they washed the sand off their bodies.   
  
They walked the perimeter of the island and returned to the house  
from the other direction. The twins were dragging their feet in the  
sand, about a hundred metres behind the rest of the group.   
The sun was setting in the sky, casting a red glow over everything.  
The sky was streaked with colours, fanning out from around the  
sun. The sphere of red-orange hovered above the horizon for a  
moment, then disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Wow, this place is so beautiful," Scully said in awe.  
  
"Can we go swimming?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No," Charles said. "It's too late, you guys have got to go to bed  
soon."  
  
"They were up for hours last night, waiting for you to come,"  
Andrea added.  
  
"We heard on the way over," Scully said. "Maybe Mulder should  
read to them when it's time for them to go to bed." Scully yawned,  
then added, "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Almost nine," Andrea replied. "We should get some rest, since you  
guys are still on DC time."  
  
"Don't worry about us, we can do without much sleep," Mulder  
said.  
  
"But could you do it and still stand to be around two six year olds?"  
Charles asked.  
  
"Good question," Mulder replied.  
  
"Okay boys, go inside and get your pajamas on," Charles said.  
  
"Can't we stay up just a little longer?" Peter asked.  
  
"Please? Please? You guys get to stay up late," Daniel added.  
  
"We're adults, and we don't need as much sleep," Charles explained.   
  
"If you get your pajamas on quickly, Mulder will read to you,"  
Scully said. Their eyes lit up and they exchanged a glance.  
  
"Okay!" They agreed, before rushing into the house.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Mulder emerged from Daniel and Peter's bedroom carrying a  
lantern and shut the door behind him. "They're both out cold," he  
announced.  
  
"Thanks for reading to them, Mulder," Charles said, then yawned.  
"The sun really drains the energy out of you!"  
  
Andrea stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed soon, sweetie," she  
said, leaning on her husband. He kissed her forehead.   
  
"Sounds good to me," he replied.  
  
"I think we're going to take a little walk first," Scully said. Charles  
and Andrea nodded.  
  
"Do you want a lantern to take with you?" Andrea asked.  
  
"No, the moon is full and it's as bright as day out there. We're not  
going far, just a walk on the beach," Scully replied.  
  
Mulder blew out his lantern and set it on the coffee table. Then he  
took Scully's hand and led her toward the door. "Good night," they  
said together, before closing the screen door behind them. They  
walked in silence, still holding hands down to the beach. After ten  
minutes of walking, Mulder slid his arm around her waist and  
pulled her against him.  
  
Scully grinned, and he kissed her. "I think we should go for a little  
swim..." he said, pulling her T-shirt over her head. He gasped when  
he saw the bikini top he had held up earlier on her. "When did you  
put this on?" He asked, kissing her chest.  
  
"While you were reading to the kids," she replied, as he unbuttoned  
her shorts and guided them down her legs. He took his shirt off,  
then carried her into the water.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"It looks like it's going to rain," Mulder said, looking up at the sky.  
His arms were wrapped around Scully's waist.  
  
"Mmm," Scully murmured. Her head was resting on his chest, as  
their lower bodies were blanketed every so often with shallow  
waves.   
  
"We should be going back to the house," Mulder said, as he started  
to get up. Scully twisted around in his arms and pushed him back  
down.  
  
"Are you scared they're going to come out and get us?" she laughed,  
straddling his chest and leaning down to kiss him. A crack of  
thunder echoed around them. Scully stopped kissing him and  
looked at the sky. Large raindrops started to litter the ground,  
intensifying every second.   
  
"Okay, I think we should be going back to the house now," she  
muttered, standing up. Mulder kissed her cheek and they put their  
clothes back on. She took his hand and they jogged back to the  
house.  
  
As they arrived, Charles was coming out the door dressed in rain  
gear and carrying a lantern. "Thank goodness you're back. We heard  
the thunder and decided I should come and get you," he said.  
Mulder gave Scully a look.  
  
"Are they back?" Andrea asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, everyone's here. We can go to bed now," Charles said, closing  
the wooden door behind the screen door for the first time that day.   
  
"I closed the windows in your bedroom," Andrea said, handing  
them her lantern. "You guys must be exhausted, we'll see you in the  
morning." Charles and Andrea retreated to the master bedroom, and  
Scully and Mulder went to the guest room.   
  
"Scully," Mulder said, after he closed the door behind them. She  
looked up from her suitcase. "I think I have half the beach in my  
bathing suit."  
  
"I must have the other half," she said.  
  
"You? I don't think much of the beach could *fit* in yours," he  
stuck out his tongue. "By the way, aren't you uncomfortable in that  
suit?" He pulled off her T-shirt, showering the floor with sand.  
  
"Mulder, this is my brother's house! You can't go making a mess...."  
she trailed off.  
  
XxXxX  
  
A flash of lightning lit up the sky. Splintering wood echoed through  
the house, then loud screams immediately followed. Mulder and  
Scully both sat up in bed quickly.  
  
"What was that?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Who's crying?" Scully said, throwing back the blankets and  
rushing to the door.  
  
"Scully," Mulder said, tossing her a pair of shorts, "You can't go out  
there with only a T-shirt on." She hurriedly pulled the shorts on  
then opened the door. Charles was running through the living room  
with an axe in his hand, and Andrea was standing at the doorway to  
the boy's bedroom.  
  
"A tree fell on the house and broke through the roof," Charles  
explained.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's okay," Andrea said into the dark room, holding a  
lantern.   
  
"Mommy!" One of the boys sobbed.  
  
"Can we get to them?" Scully peered into the bedroom, but all she  
could see was the top of the tree and hear the howl of the wind. The  
crying stopped.  
  
"You might be able to," Charles said. "I think everyone else is too  
big." Scully squinted at the small space between some of the  
branches and the floor.  
  
"I can try anyway," she said, laying down on the floor on her  
stomach. She slid head first through an opening under a branch.  
"Ooh," she muttered.  
  
"What?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Nothing, I just snagged my shirt on a branch," she replied, sliding  
further into the bedroom. A moment later the adults couldn't see  
her.  
  
"Do you want a lantern?" Andrea asked.  
  
"No, we're fine," Scully said. "They have some scratches, but it  
looks like everyone's okay." Andrea sighed in relief. "Ok guys, you  
saw where I came through, now you're going to crawl back." The  
boys nodded then one at a time slipped through the hole.  
  
Charles wrapped his arms around Daniel after he came out from  
under the tree. Andrea picked up Peter and carried him into the  
kitchen. Mulder waited for Scully to appear in the gap of the tree.  
When she did, he knelt down and took her hand, then guided her  
out from under the tree. He helped her up, then picked a stick out of  
her hair.   
  
"Scully... your back is all scraped up," Mulder said, running his  
hands down her back.   
  
"It's okay," she said softly. Mulder closed the bedroom door and  
they walked into the kitchen. Andrea had a first aide kit open on the  
table and was frowning at the contents.  
  
"Dana, why don't you do this? After all, you're the doctor" She said.  
Scully knelt down in front of Peter and bandaged the scratches on  
his legs, then his arms. Mulder stared at the red lines on the back of  
Scully's T-shirt. Scully bandaged Daniel's scratches then stood up.  
  
Charles was standing over the kitchen sink, looking out the  
window. All you could see was black. "Wow, this is a big storm."  
  
"Do you usually get these?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Never this big," Charles replied.   
  
"Honey, let's go out to the living room and build a fire," Andrea  
suggested. The twins were starting to yawn as they followed their  
parents into the living room.  
  
Charles started a fire, while Daniel and Peter curled up on the  
couch next to their mother. Mulder sat down on the love seat, and  
Scully joined him, laying her head against his shoulder.  
  
"What time is it?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Quarter to four," Charles replied, walking over to his wife. The  
twins were sound asleep across her lap.   
  
"Let's go back to sleep, there's no sense staying up at this hour." He  
picked up Daniel and carried him to the master bedroom, then  
returned a few minutes later to get Peter.   
  
They listened to the howl of the wind and the crackle of the fire for  
a few minutes, then Mulder said, "Why does this remind me of  
Gilligan's Island?"  
  
Scully groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. They stared at  
the orange-red flames that lit up the room. Andrea stood up and  
yawned. "We won't be able to tell how much damage was done  
until morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Andrea," Mulder said. "Come on, Scully. Let's go back  
to bed." They retreated into their bedroom and closed the door.  
"Stay here," he said, continuing to the bathroom. He made his way  
back to Scully in the dark room, then pulled her T-shirt off her.  
  
"Mulder?" Scully said sleepily.  
  
"Shh, come here," he led her to the bed, and she crawled under the  
blankets. Mulder rolled her onto her back, straddled her hips, then  
started to smear lotion on her back. Scully let out a soft moan. He  
massaged her shoulders, then made his way to her lower back. By  
the time he had rubbed in all the lotion, she was sleeping.   
  
He crawled over her, and pulled the blankets up to her neck, then  
kissed her cheek. She reached blindly for him, then snuggled into  
his chest.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Peter looked longingly toward the guest bedroom.   
  
"Peter, don't you even think about waking them up," Andrea said  
from the doorway of the twin's bedroom.   
Charles frowned at the tree. It had come down with such force that  
it destroyed both the corner of the roof and the outside wall, and  
leaving the top of the tree filling up the small bedroom. "I'm going  
to have to get my chain saw."  
  
Peter glanced at his parents, then tiptoed to the door of the guest  
room. Without hesitation, he opened the door and walked up to the  
bed. Scully was still pressed against Mulder's chest, and his arms  
wrapped around her waist. Mulder woke up a moment before Peter  
yanked on the blanket, managing to grab it before it reached their  
waists. Upon sight of Scully's bare shoulders and back, Peter's eyes  
widened.  
  
"Mommy!" he yelled, waking Scully up and running out of the  
bedroom. "Mommy! Auntie Dana isn't wearing a shirt! Mommy!"  
  
"Peter!" Scully and Mulder heard Andrea scold. "I told you not to  
go in there. Go to my room, right now!" Mulder reached over Scully  
and grabbed her T-shirt off the floor.  
  
"You might want this," he said. Scully cheeks flushed and she put it  
on. Then they both slid out of bed and went into the living room.  
  
"Sorry about that," Andrea apologized.   
  
"It's okay," Scully said.   
  
Mulder stepped up beside her. "I hope we haven't scarred him at  
such a young age," he joked. Scully hit his arm.  
  
"Mulder? Do you want to give me a hand with the chain saw?"  
Charles asked, coming out of the bedroom. The Agents peered into  
the ruined room.  
  
"Oh no! It ruined the bedroom," Scully cried.   
  
"We'll get it fixed," Andrea said. "Take Daniel," she called to her  
husband.  
  
"Holy shit," Charles muttered, after opening the wooden door.  
Scully and Andrea rushed to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh God," Andrea said. "It's like a war zone out there." The water  
was ten feet from the front deck. The patio furniture was gone, as  
well as the toys Daniel and Peter had left outside. All of the flowers  
that had been planted were washed away. The dock was submerged  
beneath the water, and the boat was no where to be seen.  
  
Charles walked outside and began wading through the water to the  
dock. He inspected it, then turned around and waded back to Scully,  
Mulder and Andrea. "Unless the boat washed up somewhere on the  
island, it looks like we may be here longer than expected," he said  
softly.  
  
"Dana and I can walk around the island, while you two work on the  
tree," Andrea suggested.  
  
"Ok," Charles said, and Andrea and Scully started walking down  
what was left of the beach.  
  
"You're going to watch the boys, aren't you?" Andrea called over  
her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, they'll be fine," Charles replied.  
  
Scully and Andrea continued down the beach. "How long do you  
think we'll be here?" Scully asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Andrea replied. "If we don't find the boat, then it  
could be a couple weeks. It depends when the rescue boats check  
on these islands."  
  
"Oh," Scully said.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this morning, I hope Peter didn't, er, interrupt  
anything," Andrea said.  
  
Scully laughed. "No, we were sleeping."  
  
Andrea joined her laughter. "I'm so relieved."  
  
"I've noticed they like to wake up company in the morning," Scully  
commented. "I can't believe Mulder let me sleep without a shirt  
on!"  
  
Andrea giggled. "It's a given in our household."   
  
They walked for another 20 minutes before Andrea said, "Uh oh."  
Scully squinted at what Andrea was pointing at. The boat, or pieces  
of it, littered the tree line ahead of them. "Well, we're going to be  
here for a while."  
  
XxXxX  
  
They arrived back at the house at the same time as Charles and  
Mulder finished removing the pieces of the tree from the bedroom.   
  
"Honey?" Andrea called. "I have some bad news."  
  
Charles came out from around the house, wiping sweat from his  
brow. "Did you find it?"  
  
"That's the bad news. It's in about two dozen pieces," Andrea  
replied.  
  
"Oh," he said. "I tried to get our emergency radio working while  
you were gone, but there was no signal."  
  
"They'll send boats out to these islands, it's only a matter of days  
before someone will find us," Andrea said.  
  
"Hey daddy!" Daniel yelled, as he ran out of the house with his  
brother on tow. "Are we shipwrecked?"  
  
"Well, we're stuck here for a while," Charles said.  
  
"Yeah!!!! Like pirates!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you boys go play," Charles suggested.  
  
"We want to show Uncie Moldy and Auntie Dana our hideout,"  
Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah! Can we?" Peter added.  
  
"If they want to," Charles answered.  
  
"Come on!" Daniel led them around the house to a path in the  
woods.  
  
"Are there snakes here?" Scully asked, holding branches back.   
  
The twins eyes widened in excitement. "Let's go find some after  
this!!"  
  
"Hey Scully, want a coconut?" Mulder asked, pointing to the top of  
a palm tree.  
  
Scully looked at him, then smiled. "Sure Mulder, why don't you go  
up and get me one."  
  
"Boys, do you like coconuts?" Mulder asked, standing at the base of  
the tree and looking up.  
  
"Yeah!" They chorused, pausing to watch Mulder climb the tree.   
  
Mulder grasped the trunk with both hands and started to slide up  
the tree. He past the halfway mark then called, "Scully? I don't think  
this was such a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because it's getting harder to find any.... whoa," he teetered on the  
tree.   
  
"Mulder, get down from there before you hurt yourself," Scully  
called.  
  
"Just another way to have you rub lotion on me, my dear," Mulder  
leered, then lost his balance and fell out of the tree.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully ran over to the bushes he fell into.  
  
"I'm okay Scully, this prickly tree broke my fall," he moaned. Scully  
brushed aside leaves to see Mulder.  
  
"Oh God!" She gasped, as a snake slithered out of the bushes.  
  
"A snake!" Peter yelled, grabbing a hold of it.  
  
"Let's play with it!" Daniel exclaimed, picking up the other end.  
They carried it over to a rock.  
  
"Mulder? Where are you?" Scully asked, crawling deeper into the  
bushes. He pulled her into his arms from behind. "Don't do that!"  
She exclaimed, trying to wrestle free. "Are you okay? That was  
quite a fall."  
  
"I'm fine," he said, guiding her out of the bushes to where Peter and  
Daniel were playing with the snake.  
  
"You're good at finding snakes, Auntie Dana," Peter said.   
  
"Are you still going to give us coconuts?" Daniel asked Mulder.  
  
"Here, let a woman show you how it's done," Scully said, wiggling  
out of Mulder's grasp.   
  
"Scully that is no place for a woman..." he trailed off as she climbed  
the trunk. She slid past the place where he fell without difficulty,  
and reached the top. She wrapped her legs around the tree, and held  
on with one hand as she plucked a coconut from the leaves. Mulder  
opened his mouth to comment on her suggestive position, but a  
coconut came sailing through the air.  
  
He caught it, and looked up at her. "No place for a woman?" She  
smirked above them. "Here," She tossed him another. Scully got  
carried away and began a shower of coconuts on them.  
  
"Ok, Scully, I think it's time to come down now," Mulder said, then  
he added, "Don't make me come up there!"  
  
"Uncie Moldy, go get her! Like the firemen on tv!" Daniel shouted.   
  
"I'm not a fireman," Mulder said. "Come here." The twins crowded  
around him. He whispered and pointed at Scully. Then the boys  
started laughing excitedly. Scully slid down the tree, and walked  
over to them.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing," Mulder said. They continued walking toward the  
hideout.  
  
"Here it is!" Peter announced, as they approached a giant boulder.   
  
"This is it?" Mulder asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, silly, it's behind this," Daniel said, leading them through a  
narrow passage around the rock.   
  
"Wow," Scully said. "This is beautiful." A stream ran through a bed  
of rocks, which were bordered with thick grass and wild flowers.   
  
Daniel made a face. "This isn't it! Over here." He led them across  
the stream and into a dark cave. At the entrance, Peter picked up a  
flashlight and turned it on.  
  
"This is the hideout," Peter said smugly. A wooden table and two  
chairs were set up in the corner of the small cave. Drawings of  
treasure maps made of crayon covered the walls, and a pile of paper  
and a box of crayons were sitting in the corner.   
  
"This is creepy," Mulder said, winking at Scully. "What do you do  
in here?"  
  
"We find lost treasure maps and hunt for treasure!" Daniel said.  
  
"This cave was made by pirates," Peter added.  
  
"I see," Scully said.  
  
"Let's go on a treasure hunt!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"We're right back where we started!" Mulder exclaimed after they  
hiked through the woods for half an hour.   
  
"Oh well, must have been a dud," Peter said. "Do you want to try a  
different map?"  
  
"No!" Scully and Mulder both said.   
  
"Let's go back to the house," Mulder suggested.  
  
"Ok," the boys agreed, walking toward the stream.  
  
"Here Scully, let me help you," Mulder took her hand and started  
walking across the stream.   
  
"Wow Mulder, that's awfully gentleman-like," she said dryly,  
balancing on a dry rock. Mulder swung his her hand sharply to the  
left, upsetting her balance and sending her into the water. She sat  
up and said, "You must like to see me in water, you do that an  
awful lot. Help me up," she giggled. He reached down and took her  
hand, but she pulled him into the water as well.   
  
"I want to go swimming too!" Peter exclaimed, jumping into the  
stream.  
  
"It's not deep enough. I want to go swim in the real water," Daniel  
complained.  
  
"And I want to put my bathing suit on," Peter added. "Come *on*  
you guys."  
  
Mulder and Scully stood up and rung the water out of their clothes.  
They walked back through the woods.   
"So what are we going to do today?" Daniel asked Mulder.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Mulder replied  
  
"Go swimming, right now," Daniel said. "But then what?"  
  
"Where are we?" Mulder asked.  
  
The boys shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"I don't remember seeing this on the way here," Mulder said.  
  
"Oh, I guess we're lost then," the boys replied.  
  
"You guess?" Mulder asked. "How can you be lost on an island?"  
  
"We'll have to walk straight until we find water, then follow to  
beach to our house," Daniel said.   
  
"Let's go this way," Peter suggested, turning to the right and  
walking straight. Daniel, Scully and Mulder followed him into the  
denser part of the island.  
  
"I don't think we're going the right way..." Mulder said.  
  
"There's no wrong way," Daniel said. "We're going to find water  
sometime."  
  
"I feel like we're on one of those adventure shows. When I grow up  
I want to live in the Rain Forest," Peter said.  
  
"You better not be scared of big snakes or spiders," Mulder teased.  
  
"I'm not. I wanted to get a pet snake, but mommy wouldn't let me,"  
Peter said.  
  
"I want to be an airplane pilot," Daniel said, running ahead of them  
with his arms spread out and making noises resembling an air  
plane.  
  
By the time they got to the shore and walked back to the house,  
almost the entire afternoon had gone by. "So what are we going to  
do now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Let's go swimming!" Peter announced.  
  
They reached the house. "Go get your bathing suits on, then wait for  
us." The boys ran off to get changed, while Mulder and Scully went  
to the guest room.   
  
XxXxX  
  
"Where are Dana and Mulder?" Charles asked, seeing the twins  
sitting on the couch, putting on water wings.  
  
"Getting their bathing suits on," Peter replied.   
  
"They're going to take us swimming," Daniel added.  
  
"Are you sure?" Charles asked.   
  
"Yeah! Why?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Go look outside," Charles said. The boys walked over to a window  
and looked out. The sky was dark grey and rain was pounding  
against the ground.  
  
Scully and Mulder came out of the bedroom in their bathing suits  
and carrying towels. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Mulder called,  
jogging through the house to the front door. He opened it, then  
scowled at the weather. "Well... never mind."  
  
"Storms sure come on quick here," Scully said.  
  
"We don't usually have much rain when we're here. Andrea? I think  
we need more lanterns lit," Charles said, as darkness started to fill  
the kitchen.  
  
Andrea came out of the bedroom holding two lanterns. "I can't  
believe it's this dark at noon time!"  
  
"Who wants to play a game?" Charles asked.  
  
"I do!" The twins agreed. They played Crazy Eights, UNO, and  
Mouse Trap all afternoon. Presently, Mulder was sprawled across  
the floor and playing Go Fish with Peter and Daniel.  
  
"Do you have a four?" Daniel asked Peter.  
  
"Nope! Go fish," he replied.  
  
"Do you have a two?" Peter asked Mulder.  
  
"Go fish," Mulder replied.  
  
"Peter, do you have a two?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Are you cheating?" Peter asked, grabbing Mulder's cards. "You had  
a two! You lied! You're not getting mine!"  
  
"Fine, I'll find one myself," Mulder smirked, then he started digging  
through the 'pond' and started flipping over cards.  
  
"Get him!" Daniel yelled, charging at Mulder.   
  
"Ahh! Oh God," Mulder yelled, as they climbed on top of him and  
started tickling him. Mulder wiggled roughly and tried to squirm  
away. Scully came to the door of the living room and watched  
them. Mulder was trying to wrestle out from underneath them, as  
they continued to tickle him.  
  
"And you call yourself a G-man," Scully smirked from the doorway.  
  
"Well, G-woman, come and pry these leech-like children off me,  
please," Mulder said dryly.  
  
"Since you said the magic word..." Scully trailed off. "I'll consider  
it."  
  
"Consider it?" Mulder howled with laughter. "I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Scully asked.  
  
"Treat you real good," Mulder said, gasping for breath, then he  
winked at her.   
  
"Ok kids, I think Mulder's had enough. If you tickle him anymore it  
looks like he'll pee himself," Scully said.  
  
"Gee, thanks Scully," Mulder said, then stood up and ran for the  
guest room.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"Hey! Everyone come outside!" Peter yelled, running out the door,  
with Daniel in tow. The rain was falling in a steady shower.  
  
"What?" Charles asked, following them.  
  
"Come quick!" Daniel exclaimed. Scully, Mulder and Andrea  
rushed outside.  
  
"What is it?" Scully asked.  
  
"Tricked ya!" They boys yelled, then raced back into the house and  
slammed the door.  
  
"Kids," Andrea muttered, trying the door. "It's locked."  
  
"They locked us out?" Charles asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sure looks like it," Andrea replied.  
  
"Boys?" Charles yelled. "You get over here this instant and unlock  
the door."  
  
There was silence in the house.  
  
"I think there might be an unlocked window somewhere," Charles  
said. "Let's try to find one."  
Andrea and Charles walked around back, while Scully and Mulder  
tried the windows in the front of the house. They got close to the  
guest room and they could hear the excited whisper of the boys.  
Scully walked over to their window, looked in and gasped.  
  
"What?" Mulder asked, walking to her side. The boys were sitting  
on the floor beside her suitcase, and it's contents were scattered  
across the floor. She stared at the boys open-mouthed. Daniel was  
whirling the top of the bikini she had seduced Mulder with the  
previous night over his head, while Peter was digging in another  
pocket of her suitcase. He pulled out an object. It took Scully a  
second to realize he was holding her vibrator. She tugged on the  
window, and to her surprise, it opened. "Scully? Is that what it  
looks like?" There was amusement in his voice.   
  
"Damnit Mulder, I forgot that was in there," she said. "Lift me up."  
He obeyed, and she started to crawl through the window.  
  
"How long has that been in there?" Mulder asked, with a grin.   
  
"For about six years," Scully replied. "God Mulder, I needed  
something to keep... never mind, I can tell you later." She slid the  
rest of the way through the window, and grabbed the vibrator from  
Peter's hand, just as Charles and Andrea burst into the room. They  
looked at the mess of Scully's things on the floor, then at Scully,  
who grabbed the bikini top out of Daniel's hands.  
  
"You guys are in big trouble," Andrea said, grabbing Peter and  
Daniel by the hands and dragging them out of the room.  
  
"Did they wreck anything, Dana?" Charles asked, bending down to  
pick the stuff up.  
  
"No," Scully answered quickly. "I can pick it up Charles." She  
stepped in front of him.  
"What's behind your back?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, feeling her cheeks flush. Then she glanced at  
Mulder who was watching from the window. "You can go let  
Mulder in, though." As soon as Charles turned his back to her, she  
stuffed the vibrator into the suitcase.  
  
Mulder appeared in the bedroom a few seconds later. "Is there  
anything else in there I ought to investigate?" He asked smugly.  
  
"I don't know, but if you want to keep that attitude up, I might be  
resorting to my little friend tonight, instead of the real thing," she  
muttered.  
  
"Whoa, let's not get hasty," Mulder said, kneeling down on the floor  
beside her and started picking up various clothing items and  
stuffing them into her suitcase.   
  
"You are going to fold those, aren't you?"  
  
Mulder froze. "Of course, honey." He pulled out everything he had  
just stuffed into the suitcase. She grinned at him, then stood up and  
walked out of the room.   
  
"Charles is outside barbequing hamburgers for supper," Andrea  
said, when Scully walked into the kitchen.  
  
"In this weather? Wouldn't it be easier to have something you can  
cook inside?" Scully asked, looking out the window. She could see  
her brother staying beside the barbeque wearing a rain hat and coat.  
  
"That's what I tried to tell him, but once he gets something into his  
head, he's determined to do it," Andrea said, putting a bowl of salad  
on the table.  
  
"I know a man like that, too," Scully chuckled. Mulder walked into  
the kitchen. "Honey, you should go help Charles with the  
barbeque." Scully led him to the doorway.  
  
"Uhh, ok," Mulder said, stepping into the rain.  
  
"You should be wearing rain gear," Charles said, as Mulder  
approached him. "Who's idea was it for you to come out here?"  
  
"My significant other's," Mulder replied with a grin.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"The food is ready," Mulder announced, carrying a plate of  
hamburgers covered in tin foil to the door. His clothes were  
plastered to his body, and he was standing in a puddle. Andrea took  
the plate from him, and Scully held out a dry towel for him.  
  
"Poor baby," Scully murmured, wrapping the towel around him.  
"You should get some dry clothes on."  
  
"Are you making an offer?" Mulder grinned. Andrea started  
laughing.  
  
"Nope. You're a big boy, you can dress yourself," Scully told him.  
Mulder left the kitchen.  
  
"I've never seen a couple make more passes at each other," Andrea  
said.  
  
"Well, that's what you get after six years of foreplay," Scully replied  
with a smile.   
  
"Six years? Are you serious?" Andrea asked in disbelief. Scully  
nodded. "I could not have lasted that long!"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I've thought about letting myself into his  
motel room on a couple of occasions," Scully replied.  
  
"Whose motel room?" Mulder asked, entering the kitchen in dry  
clothes.  
  
"Oh, no one's," Scully said, then started setting the table.   
  
"You better not be cheating on me, Scully, because I always carry  
my handcuffs," Mulder replied.  
  
"Now that's erotic," Scully said smugly, then laughed. "It was just  
'girl talk'."  
  
"Well, I'm one Hell of a eavesdropper," Mulder said. "I've thought  
of slipping into your room too, but then I figured you'd shoot me  
*again*."  
  
"Whoa! Again?" Andrea asked.  
  
"You're sister-in-law shot me... it's a long story," Mulder said.  
Charles came inside, then took off his rain coat.  
  
"I put the barbeque away, let's eat," he said.  
  
"I'll go get the boys," Andrea said, heading toward her bedroom.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"Shouldn't you boys be in bed by now?" Mulder asked, looking at  
his watch. "It's 7:30."  
  
"We're not babies!" Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have to go to bed while 9:00," Daniel replied.  
  
"Says who?" Andrea asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Um, daddy," Daniel said.  
  
"Oh really?" Andrea went to the doorway.  
  
"Well, maybe 8:00..." Peter said.  
  
"Why don't you boys get in the tub?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Can Uncie Moldy bath us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't know, you'd have to ask him," Andrea replied.  
  
"Please? It's real fun!" Peter begged.  
  
"Yeah! Please please?" Daniel added. Scully smirked at Mulder.  
  
"Sure guys. Do you know how to turn the water on?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Yup," Daniel said, and the boys went into the bathroom and shut  
the door.  
  
Scully stuck out her tongue at Mulder. "You never draw my bath,  
Mulder."  
  
"You never ask," Mulder said.  
  
"Should I have to?" Scully winked.  
  
"OK! We're ready!" Peter yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that," Mulder said, before slipping  
into the bathroom. The boys were both sitting in the tub, and Snip  
jumped onto the edge of the bathtub. "Hey! What's the cat doing in  
here?" he asked, closing the door.  
  
"Snip likes water," Peter explained.  
  
"Can we have some bubble bath?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Mulder said, reaching for the bottle. He  
poured a hearty amount into the water, then put the bottle back on  
the shelf.  
  
"Can you go get our bath toys?" Peter asked. "I left them in our  
bedroom."  
  
"Where are they?" Mulder asked.  
  
"On the floor by the dresser," Daniel said.  
  
"Ok," Mulder said cheerfully, leaving the twins in the bathroom  
while he went to get the toys. When he returned with his arms full  
of toys, the cat was still standing on the edge of the tub, and there  
was a pink razor in Peters hand.   
  
"We're going to be barbers when we grow up!" Peter exclaimed.  
Mulder looked horrified and dropped the toys to the floor. The  
crash to the floor surprised Snip, who lost his balance on the edge  
of the tub and fell in.   
  
He surfaced, then promptly leapt out of the bathtub and dashed to  
the door. A mess of bubble bath, water and a fur-less right leg, the  
cat frantically tried to escape the bathroom. His feet were swept out  
from under him on the tile floor and he slid into the living room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Scully exclaimed, as the cat bounced off a wall in  
the living room and ran the other way.  
  
"Snip! What have they done to you?" Andrea asked, picking up the  
cat.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully called. He appeared in the bathroom doorway.   
  
"I had no part of this Scully. I swear," Mulder said, his eyes  
gleaming.  
  
"I'm done my bath!" Daniel shouted.  
  
"I'm covered in cat hair!" Peter added.  
  
"What?" Andrea asked in confusion, then she petted Snips bare leg.  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What did they do?" Charles asked.  
  
"They've shaved Snip!" Andrea wailed. The two boys came running  
from the bathroom with towels wrapped around them.  
  
"The cat has legs like a chicken!" Peter said, pointing at the cat.  
  
"Charles, how about you put the kids to bed and I look after our  
poor cat," Andrea suggested, carrying the protesting cat into the  
bathroom to get a towel.  
  
"Ok sweetheart," he replied, ushering the kids into the bedroom.  
  
"You know... I think I need some bath toys," Mulder grinned, as he  
flopped down on the sofa between Andrea and Scully.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Charles came out of the master bedroom and closed the door.  
"Okay, they're sleeping," he said. Mulder had built a fire, and was  
now sitting beside Scully on the sofa. Andrea was curled up in a  
chair. "Who wants to play a board game?"  
  
"As long as it's not Mouse Trap..." Mulder warned. Charles laughed.  
  
"I'll go get something to drink," Charles said, heading for the  
kitchen.  
  
"How about 'Survivor'?" Andrea suggested.  
  
"There's a 'Survivor' board game?" Scully asked.  
  
"Yes, you have to answer riddles and questions," Andrea explained.  
"Then after each round you vote someone off the island. When  
there are only two people remaining the people who have been  
voted off decide who wins."  
  
"You want to play that game, again, Andrea?" Charles smirked as  
he passed around bottles of beer.   
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
"She's just mad cause she's never won yet," Charles laughed.   
  
"We'll see who gets voted off first this time," Andrea retorted with a  
smile. She got the game from the hall closet. "We have to get into  
teams, how do you want to split up?  
  
"Doesn't matter," Mulder said, reading the front of the box. "'Play  
not to survive the game... but to survive each other.' Ooooh,  
creepy."  
  
"How about the women versus the men?" Scully asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Mulder said. "We'll see who wins."  
  
"Mulder... you can't even build a fire out in the middle of the woods  
without matches," Scully replied.  
  
"You couldn't either," he stated.  
  
"At least I tried," Scully added.  
  
"And I watched you," Mulder grinned.  
  
"Let's play. Women against men," Scully narrowed her eyes at her  
brother and lover. "Get ready for some serious ass kicking."  
  
"Scully..." Mulder trailed off with laughter. "Did you really think  
gun powder would ignite a fire?" Scully threw a deck of cards at  
him.   
  
"So what do we do?" Scully asked.  
  
"We have to pick a name," Andrea said. "The choices are PaGong  
and Tagi."  
  
"Let's be Tagi. They can be the Pee-On's," Scully giggled.  
  
"Pe-On's? Scully, you're so funny," Mulder replied. "How do we  
play?"  
  
"We move around the board, answering the questions. The first  
team to get all the way around gets some Survivor Items, then we  
split up and play individually. When we are playing by ourselves,  
the first person to go all the way around the board cannot be voted  
off at that time. We can explain as we go along," Charles said.  
  
They started playing the game. After Mulder and Charles  
maneuvered around the board quickly, they won the Survivor items.   
  
"So now what do we do?" Scully asked.  
  
"We keep going around and answering questions until it's time to  
vote someone off," Andrea explained, rolling the dice. She moved  
ahead to an Out Play square. After picking a card and writing her  
answer she read out loud, "'I would most hate finding in my  
sleeping bag a A. live snake B. huge spider C. dead fish.'" Everyone  
proceeded to write what they thought Andrea would do on their  
paper. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Well, I don't know you very well, but I'm going to say B," Mulder  
said.  
  
"I'd have to say B, too," Scully said.  
  
"I'm going with A," Charles said.  
  
"A," Andrea replied. "Spiders I can handle, but snakes..." She  
shuddered. "Does anyone want anything else to drink?"  
  
"I'll get it," Scully said. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Sure," Charles and Mulder said.  
  
"Andrea?" Scully asked.  
  
"I think I'm good for right now, thanks," she replied.  
  
Mulder picked up the dice and rolled. He landed on Out Play as  
well, so he read the card and marked his answer. Scully came back  
with the drinks and sat down. "'If I'm camped out on a remote  
beach, I'm most likely to skinny dip A. if no one else is around B.  
only if everyone else does C. if it's with someone I fancy.'" Mulder  
chuckled.  
  
"Gee," Charles wondered. "What should I write? C."  
  
"C," Andrea agreed.  
  
"Well," Scully smiled. "I'm going with C, too."  
  
"You're all right!" Mulder exclaimed. "Is this a remote island?" He  
winked at them.  
  
"Not quite," Charles laughed. Scully picked up the dice.  
  
"I landed on Out Wit," she announced. "It's a riddle. 'When you stop  
and look, you can always see me. If you try to touch, you cannot  
feel me. I cannot run, but as you near me, I'll move away; you'll  
never reach me.'"  
  
"How many guesses do we have?" Mulder asked.  
  
"One," Charles replied.  
  
"Sunlight," Andrea guessed.  
  
"Nope," Scully replied.  
  
"That's what I was going to say," Mulder said.   
  
"Air?" Charles asked.  
  
"No," Scully said. "Mulder?"  
  
"I'm thinking..." he said. "Something that can't be caught, but is  
always seen. You can feel it, but it can't run-"  
  
"This isn't Who Wants To Be A Millionaire! Just say something,"  
Scully interrupted.  
  
"Okay, the answer is the horizon," Mulder said.  
  
"What? How'd you know?" Scully asked.  
  
"I'm smart," he said cockily, moving his marker forward because he  
answered the question. "You're turn Charles." Charles rolled the  
dice and moved to an Out Wit square.  
  
"This is a riddle as well. 'Sometimes I glitter, but more often not.  
I'm usually cold, but may be hot. Some find my protection great,  
while others die beneath my weight."  
  
"That's easy, it's the ocean," Mulder replied smugly.  
  
"Nope," Charles laughed.  
  
"A body of water?" Andrea asked.  
  
"A diamond?" Scully asked.  
  
"You're all wrong, it's a stone," Charles replied.  
  
"A stone? I like my answer much better," Mulder said.  
  
Andrea rolled and landed on the starting square. "Looks like we get  
to vote," she said, distributing the cards and erasable marker. They  
all voted, then Andrea announced that Mulder had to leave the  
island.  
  
"Well damn," he muttered. "I thought I was going to win, too." He  
grinned, picking up his piece.  
  
"The games a lot longer when you have more than four people  
playing," Charles said. "Dana, it's your turn." Scully rolled the dice  
and landed on an Out Wit square.  
  
"It's a Walk the Plank. That means you each get one guess after  
each hint, right?" Scully asked.  
  
"Yes," Andrea replied.  
  
"Ok. 'I'm used in modern medicine to improve circulation in  
amputees.'" Scully read.  
  
"A leech," Andrea said.  
  
"I wrote that, too," Charles said.   
  
"You're right," Scully replied. Charles rolled the dice and landed on  
Out Play.  
  
"'If a native were to offer me a meal of monkey brains I would  
probably A. politely refuse B. accept, but not eat any C. eat as much  
as I wanted.'" He said.  
  
"I wrote A," Andrea said, making a disgusted face.  
  
"I said B," Scully said.  
  
"It's B," Charles replied, laughing.  
  
They continued to play, until Andrea was voted off. Mulder and  
Andrea decided that it was Scully would be the survivor.  
  
"That was a fun game," Scully said, after they put it away.  
  
"Who wants to play Pass The Ace?" Charles asked, grabbing a deck  
of cards.  
  
"Ok," they agreed, then started to play it. Unfortunately, they had  
drunk a little too much, and forfeited all the rules of the game. It  
turned into 'Hide The Ace' very quickly.  
  
"Mulder? Where's your card?" Scully asked, when she went to trade  
her card with him.  
  
"I dunno Scully. I think I lost it. Can I have another one?" He asked,  
reaching for the deck.  
  
"No," Scully said, putting her hand over his. "What card did you  
have?"   
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "Oh wait, here it is," he picked a King  
up off the floor. "Now you can't trade with me, Scully."  
  
They decided to stop playing shortly after cards started  
disappearing.  
  
Charles got up and yawned. "What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Almost two," Mulder said, picking up a lantern off the table. "We  
should be going to bed."  
  
"Ok," Andrea agreed. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night," Scully said, as Mulder led her into the bedroom. He  
closed the door and put the lantern down on the night stand and  
walked over to her suitcase.  
  
"Mulder?" Scully asked. He bent down and pulled out her vibrator.  
  
"I'm interested in hearing the story on how this got in there," he  
grinned.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"Ok, everyone wake up!" A voice yelled through the house.  
  
"What?" Scully mumbled, lifting her head from Mulder's shoulder.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Mulder muttered, looking at his watch. "It's  
7:30."  
  
"Your rescue team is here," the voice announced. After a moment,  
they heard voices in the living room.  
  
"Uncle Bill!" Daniel yelled from the living room.  
  
"Uncle Bill?" Mulder repeated.  
  
"Bill? He's here?" Scully asked, sliding out of bed.  
  
"Yay," Mulder grinned. "You'd think he'd mind me screwing his  
sister?"  
  
"I think if you phrased it that way, you better be swimming," Scully  
laughed, pulling him out of the bed. "Come on." They left their  
bedroom and entered the living room.  
  
"Dana?" Bill asked in surprise. "Mulder?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Hi Bill," Scully said, hugging him.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.  
  
"Charles and Andrea invited us," Scully answered.  
  
"Hi Bill," Mulder said. Bill's eyes trailed to the bedroom.  
  
"Hi Mulder! How've you been?" Bill asked. Mulder's eyes widened  
with surprise.  
  
"Uh, I'm good. How about you?" He asked awkwardly.  
  
"Great," he replied.  
  
"Why are you here?" Scully asked.  
  
"I heard about the storm, and I decided to come out here to see how  
you guys were," he said.  
  
"We can leave in about half an hour," Charles said, emerging from  
the master bed room.  
  
"Uncle Bill, will you play with us?" Peter asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure, but I think you had better go pack up the toys you want to  
bring back to the city with you," Bill said.  
  
"Okay," the boys rushed into their bedroom, and shut the door.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"This is a nice boat Bill," Mulder said, after they packed the  
suitcases under the deck.  
  
"This is my hobby," he explained. "I don't get to leave San  
Francisco much, but when I do I take this out for a couple days."  
Mulder nodded.   
  
"I'm beginning to think that every time we come in contact with  
you, there's a storm," Andrea said to Mulder.   
  
"Must be an X-File," he replied, laughing.  
  
Andrea and Scully strapped life jackets on the boys, then waded out  
to where the boat was waiting. Bill started the engine and they  
headed out to the open water. Once they had been going for a few  
minutes, Mulder called Scully to the hull of the boat.   
  
"Yes dear?" she grinned.  
  
"I was hoping to do this in a more romantic place," Mulder started,  
taking her hand. "Will you marry me?" He slid an engagement ring  
onto her finger.  
  
Scully smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes," she  
said, before kissing him. "Yes," she repeated. "I'll marry you." He  
wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing her again,  
with the twins cries of disgust being drowned out by the rush of the  
wind.  
  
XxXxX   
  
FINIS  
  
mercury_999@hotmail.com  
  
**author's notes: although this sequel was intended to be written  
shortly after the end of the Prequel, Playing House, the fact that it  
took me more than a year to start it reminds you readers that I  
should never, ever be asked to sequel anything again! Thanks for  
reading!  
  
a big ::HUG:: to my editor, thanks fro :)  
  
oh and there is an actual board game called 'Survivor.' The Riddles,  
Walk the Plank and Know Thy Neighbour questions are all from  
the game. 23/01/2001  
  
XxXxX 


End file.
